Overboard
by random103
Summary: When Vegeta suffers a near-fatal injury due to his training, how will Bulma react? What will Vegeta do? How will they solve their problems? Please, read and review! I'd love to get feedback on how to improve my stories! Note: This is set in the first year after Cell was defeated. Trunks is 2 years old in this.


Hi! I had an idea for a one-shot, which is also my first (sort-of) attempt at romance. No lemons, just some attempts at fluff. PLEASE REVIEW! (Even flames are welcome)

* * *

"Vegeta! You broke the GR AGAIN! I don't know why I put up with you, you freaking stupid disgusting monkey!" a certain bluenette raged at Capsule Corp. The Saiyan in question was waiting impatiently for her to finish fixing the machine know as the GR.

After ten minutes, she flung her her tools into her box and stood up. "It should work fine now. Just don't go overboard and break the control panel, otherwise I'll have to replace all the circuitry." She informed him sullenly. He grunted and got back to his training. Sighing, she walked back to her lab.

Since he had come back from the fight with Cell, she had hoped that he might open open up a bit to her. She had heard about what he had done when Trunks had died, but when she tried talking about it he always changed the subject. It seemed they were back to the same cycle they were in the three years after Frieza's death. They fought, he ordered her around, she yelled at him, and they fought some more. The only difference being that Trunks was around. Why was it this way?

She was lost in her own thoughts, she didn't notice she had walked towards the pool instead of towards the main building. By the time she realized, it was too late.

SPLASH! Bulma shrieked and flailed around a bit, doing her best to swim to the edge. She seemed to have forgotten _how_ to swim. Just when she had finally gotten herself out and was dragging her bedraggled self for a much-needed bubble bath, her hyperactive son came running.

"Ma-ma! He gurgled as she stared down at him.

"Good heaven!" she thought. "The boy learnt to walk ten days ago, and he's already running around like it's what he had been born to do!"

"MAMA!" He bellowed, annoyed that she was ignoring him.

"Oh, sorry! Does Trunks want something?" She asked him. He nodded his head.

"Where Da-Da?" He demanded. She sighed.

"Oh Trunks... Da-Da is training." She told him. He cocked his head.

"Trai-ning? What mean trai-ning?" He asked, confused.

"Training means that you work hard and get stronger." she replied. His eyes brightened.

"Then I also go trai-ning with Da-Da and get strong!" He declared. She chuckled.

"Not yet, okay? When you older. Now,Why don't you go to Grandma? She has a yummy _cake_ for you." She cooed. He ran off in search of his Grandma after that. She continued walking towards her bathroom.

She slowly took off her wet, sweaty clothes and put them in the washing machine. The she turned on the tap and gratefully lowered herself into the lukewarm water. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent of the bubble bath (Jasmine) and was soon asleep.

* * *

Vegeta trained hard, ignoring the pain in his left leg. Whenever he faltered, all he had to do was call to his mind the image of Cell taking him out like he was a mildly annoying fly after his strongest attack. That got him filled with wage and frustration. After seeing that _thing_ kill Trunks, all he had been able to think of was " _My son is dead. Dead! He's gone. My son has died."_

That fact that he had been able to do absolutely nothing while his son was murdered before his very eyes riled him up. He could not imagine what would happen if someone as strong or -chillingly- stronger than Cell came and threatened his family. He needed to be able to protect his son and his wife from his enemies (AN: I don't think Vegeta and Bulma actually got married, but they considered themselves husband and wife, right?).

And Frieza was not the only enemy he had made. The inhabitants of the planets he had decimated, the family of people Vegeta had killed, some of Frieza's old crew whom he had insulted, there were countless others, of which the thought kept him awake at night.

He knew Bulma was feeling ignored, as was Trunks. But however much he tried, he knew he would never be deserving of Bulma. He had he blood of too many people on his hands. The most he could do was protect them, and protect them he would.

Besides, he had still not reconciled himself with the fact that he might... _love_ the woman. He couldn't bear it if she would die, yes, but love? And then Kakarot dying was the straw that broke the camel's back. It was all too much for him, so he did the only thing he could think of. He shut everyone out. No matter who they were.

* * *

 _The next morning..._

Vegeta entered the kitchen and started digging into his food. He acted as though Bulma Trunks and Mrs. Briefs (who were also eating breakfast) did not exist. After finishing, he put the bowl in the sink and left. Time for another day of training - i.e getting beaten unconscious by Bulma's new training bots. He would rather die than admit it, but her newest bots were more than a match for him, ensuring he left the Gravity Room limping and every movement was a massive effort.

...

Bulma stared moodily at Vegeta's disappearing back. She noticed he was limping, and that his was trying not to move his right arm. How long was he going to torture himself before she got him back? Trunks needed him as well. He had taken to asking if his Da-Da didn't love him, because he never saw Da-Da anymore.

She finished feeding Trunks and gave his plate to the kitchen robot, who then put in the dishwasher. She asked her mum to mind Trunks and walked out to the GR. She peeked into one of the windows and saw Vegeta fighting her robots, who seemed to be pummelling him to the ground. When she saw the setting for the gravity, she gasped.

1100x gravity! The man really _was_ insane. He was trying to kill himself!

Suddenly, she heard a loud 'BOOM', and saw Vegeta lying on the ground, amidst the ruins of the GR. He had a large wound on his chest, and his leg was clearly broken. She screamed, rushing up to him.

"VEGETA!"

She took his pulse. She could barely feel anything. Going white, she called the robots for a stretcher. She took him to the infirmary, where she called one of the doctors to treat him. When Trunks and her parent rushed up, asking what happened, she simply said, "Vegeta." Their faces all paled.

* * *

When Vegeta opened his eyes, Bulma was staring anxiously at him. When she saw he was awake, he could see the emotions go through her face. First, overwhelming relief. Then, surprise, then shock, and finally, anger.

"You IDIOT! What did you think you were doing?! What good are you to us dead? Do you have no idea that two people's lives would change completely if yours went? Or do you just not care? I know you should be getting stronger, but this obsession with a dead man is going to kill you! I think the only way you'll be happy is if you're DEAD!

He tried to say something, but she was on full steam now.

"Is it that you don't care for us? Or do you just think that we are apathetic as to what happens to you? Huh? when you try to kill yourself, does the thought even cross your mind that maybe, just _maybe_ , someone else's life is linked to yours? That what happens to you affects us? Why are you so eager to leave us? Do you not care for me? I'll bet that's it. Right? ANSWER ME!"

The words hit Vegeta like a train. Did she really think that after all they had been through, he cared not even one whit for her? That he was really a cold-hearted brute who was attached to no one? How could she think that?

He looked at her tear-stained face, still beautiful despite the ruined makeup and messy hair. He looked at her silky hair, her wide blue eyes, and did what his impulse made him.

He kissed her.

* * *

How is it? Please, tell me! I normally don't like one-shots, I feel they're too short, but I htought it was appropriae for this story. I'm still terrible at writing fanfiction (especially romance), so please, tell me what you think?! Hope you enjoyed it!

\- random103


End file.
